Love birds
by Silith145
Summary: Vika and Leanne lived through the battles against Ashera and her minions and went their own ways in life. They however meet up sooner then they thought. writen 2 years ago


After Ashera was defeated and the world restored to it's original self aside from the fact that now Yune and Ashera had united into Ashunera again. Leanne had gone back to serenes forest and was going along with Neassala and Nealuchi as diplomat across the land. Vika went as liaise between the new laguz district and the Beorc in Sienne. Only two weeks after they had last seen each other Vika saw Nealuchi sitting on the top of a building.

Vika flew up tot he old raven. "How's Leanne's language improving?"  
Nealuchi looked up to see who had asked him that. "Quite well. She's improving quickly now that chaos isn't around her all the time to tire her." He answered.  
"So what brings you guys over here?" She asked. "You would never leave her side I imagine."

"True." Nealuchi admitted. "I've been around for the herons for more then one generation. We are currently here to hope to gain an official peace treaty with Begnion. Knowing the empress it shouldn't be hard though."  
"Not after all we've been through together." Vika smiled.

Vika looked around and noticed that Leanne and Neassala were nowhere to be seen. "So where are the others now?" she asked.  
"Ah, it's quite a pity." Nealuchi began. "We have to stay the night over here but we seem to be unable to find a inn that would accept laguz near the city center."

Vika nodded. "That's logical, anti-laguz is still running high in these parts, but if it's just the three of you I could take you to Mandala. It's a cheap inn that accepts everyone, even I live there. It's close to the center and due of the big lake to the south it's nearly uninhabited. Really a calm place."

Nealuchi frowned at Vika.

"Oh? Wouldn't a lake be a cause for more people to come?"  
"No not really." Vika explained. "Beorc think the lake is cursed and that even drinking it's water should be deadly. From a couple of years ago I however know it's perfectly save to drink it."

"Oho!" Nealuchi jumped up. "That's good news indeed. I shall bring it to the nestling immediately. I shall see you tonight then!" And he flew off.

Quite energetic for such an old man. She flew off after him. Besides needing to go in the same direction it would be pretty rude to not show them where it was. Nealuchi halted in front of her.

"Shh! Maybe it's best if we leave them like this for now." He pointed downstairs in a small alley. Vika looked down and saw Neassala and Leanne kiss. Nealuchi had turned around and was trying to get away silently but Vika had no such intention. Leanne's hands were placed on Neassala's breast trying to pull free and her face showed signs of unwillingness too. Neassala however had her tightly gripped and was forcing his lips onto hers. Vika jumped down and transformed, she landed on top of Neassala's head who out of confusion let go of Leanne. Leanne used this moment to break free from Neassala and while wiping off her mouth she did a few steps backwards.

"Hello Vika!" She said nonchalant. As if nothing had just happened here. Vika transformed back and got off Neassala's head. He hadn't done anything to fight back. She had clearly seen unwillingness in Leanne's eyes but now Leanne was looking embarrassed over the fact that her kissing was found out and interrupted. Nealuchi had come over now too. After hearing hearing all that ruckus he had come as quickly as possible.

"Can I have an explanation for this?" Neassala demanded.  
"Euhm" Nealuchi started. "Well you see Vika here.."  
"I know of a place where the three of you can stay the night." Vika interrupted the old raven. "If you would like it I could show it to you."  
"Alright." Neassala said, still pissed off from being seen. "I guess that's a good excuse."

Vika took them over to Mandala. On the way Leanne pulled her close. "Thank you." was whispered into her ear.

At the inn a problem arised. The same day a group of Gallians had also come for an audience with the empress and also decided to stay over at Mandala's. And there was only one room still free. A room for two people. Neassala was ready to leave again but Leanne was giving such a sad look towards Vika. Vika knew she had to do something.

"She can sleep over in my room." She suggested pointing at Leanne. "I have a two person bed in my room but I sleep in it alone. There isn't much room but if Leanne wouldn't mind she could just take half my rent for tonight and sleep over."

Neassala had actually hoped to dump Nealuchi in the second room and share the bed with Leanne but Leanne had already agreed. Neassala and Nealuchi took the room next to Vika's and carried their stuff (even though it was little) inside. Vika helped Leanne settle in for the night.

"How have you been?" Leanne asked her slowly, trying to pronounce the words correctly.  
"I'm good" Vika answered. She was more worried about Leanne and Neassala's situation.  
"Do not worry to me." Leanne added. Vika had tried to sound and look as normal as possible. It must have been some heron power.

Neassala knocked on the door and entered. "I ordered food for four here. It seems you hadn't ordered yet Vika so we took the liberty to add you too, don't worry it's on us."  
"That's great!" Leanne laughed. She hopped up and left the room again. Was there really something wrong going on with them?

Dinner existed out of only meat. Since many customers would be laguz in this inn and they couldn't digest vegetables well the menu had always a large amount of meat. Vika knew this and took the time until then to quickly fly out to gather berries. She found some straw berries between a pair of bushes and a few raspberries further on. She then quickly dropped by the market to buy a pot of honey. Leanne had to eat something decent at least. There was no way a heron would be able to eat meat, it's something that goes against their nature.

She arrived back just in time for dinner the plates had already been set up on the giant round table where all guests would eat at once. She came through the door and saw at the same moment Neassala and Leanne enter the room. Nealuchi had already been at the table and had left the three spots next to him free. Neassala sat down besides him looking at his plate. Three big meatloaves were waiting for him he began to water-mouth. Leanne sat down too knowing this was all she would get. The six o' clock bell rang and dinner had started. Vika walked over so she could sit next to Leanne before the place would be taken. She saw as Leanne hesitantly was cutting off a bit and placed it in her mouth. She chewed with big slow chews and was clearly not enjoying the taste. Leanne spewed the meat back out and quickly drank some water.

"Here." Vika gave Leanne the berries and placed the pot of honey in front of her. "this is sweet" she said pointing at the pot. Leanne had looked at the pot with a confused face but appreciated the berries.

"Thanks." Leanne said again. Vika sat down now and started on her own meatloaf.  
"What's this?" Leanne asked Neassala after a while pointing at the pot. Neassala looked up to see what Leanne had this time. "It's honey it's made by bees and tastes really sweet." Then he attended his own meat dish again. Leanne picked up the pot and licked it once. The look on Leanne's face when she realized it wasn't sweet was lovely and Vika laughed quietly. She grabbed the pot out of Leanne's hands. She pulled the lid off and dipped a finger inside. She took a big clot of honey on it and pointed it at Leanne. Leanne placed Vika's finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

"Yummy!" she said.

Vika placed the pot back on the table and was about to go back to eat her own meal when she felt Leanne's hand on her shoulder. "aah!" She looked over and saw Leanne with her eyes closed and mouth open. Was she expected to feed her?

"You can do it yourself too yaknow?" she told Leanne. Leanne opened her eyes and gave Vika a sad look. That heron girl was just teasing her. Leanne gave in and took the pot back and now used her own fingers to eat it.

"Have you eaten berries too?" Leanne suddenly asked her.  
"No never" She confessed. "We ravens eat only meat as you can see." She pointed over at Neassala and Nealuchi.  
"Try some!" Leanne insisted. "Say aah!"  
Vika bursted in a laugh but did it anyways. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. A honey-coated strawberry was placed in her mouth. As soon as Leanne's hand was out of the way she closed and chewed on it. It was indeed sweet, really sweet, maybe a bit too sweet for her tastes.

"It's nice." She said. Leanne had already prepared the next berry however. She wanted to refuse but one look upon Leanne's face having so much fun she opened up each time again. In the end Neassala ate all of Leanne's meat on top of his own pieces.

During the evening there was a big gambling night. The Gallians had realized there were other laguz too decided to buy a few vats of ale so they could go all out. Neassala was a pretty good gambler and quickly had earned the money he spend on getting the rooms back. Leanne was standing besides the whole thing smiling all the time. Vika was no drinker so she passed all offers of beer and to her relief Leanne did so too. Drunk males are horrible and when you are drunk as female you can easily be taken advantage off. It was getting late and most people were either broke or too drunk to stand. En mass people left for their rooms not thinking about cleaning the mess they had left behind.

"Oh that's just great!" The bartender sounded frustrated. "They leave all this mess behind and I have to clean it up."

"Don't worry." Vika reassured him. "I'll help you out."  
"Me... help too..." Leanne said. The three of them cleaned up.

"That young raven that is with you sure has a lot of luck hasn't he?" The bartender started a little conversation.  
"Nah." Vika answered. "The others were just too drunk to notice the extra cards between his feathers." She looked over at Leanne to see her reaction.  
"He does." she said. Leanne's face became red all over.  
"ahw don't worry lass." the bartender reassured her. "He didn't take money from me so I guess it's okay."  
Leanne only became even more red, she turned around and started mopping the floor more fiercely to hide the shame for her companion. This way she didn't notice the bucket of water further on and as she was cleaning the floor her feet came closer each time.

"Watch out!" Vika shouted. But it was too late. Just as Leanne wanted to look around she tripped over the bucket. Vika stretched her arms and managed to catch Leanne's shoulders. The bucket however fell over. The bucket had still been three-quarters full and since Leanne had fallen down on her knees her whole lower robe was soaked.

Leanne's eyes looked up to Vika. They began to water and she started to cry. Vika lifted Leanne back up to her legs and softly hugged the heron. "There there" she said patting Leanne on her head. "It's alright you did nothing wrong."

"Ah." the bartender then interrupted. "It's okay lasses you're help is appreciated but I can take it from here. Ye must be exhausted."  
"Thanks." Vika nodded. "Now Leanne let's get you out of these robes so they can dry okay?" She walked over to their room. Leanne had stopped crying.

As soon as they were in Vika closed the door and locked it behind her. "over there is the heater put your robe on there and it'll dry." Vika was tired and was ready to sleep, she started to undress and noticed Leanne was looking straight at her. She returned the look and saw Leanne alarm. Leanne turned around fast and started to pull her robe off too. Was she embarrassed just now? Leanne removed the shoulder pads and let the robe lower. Each time she had to untie a part of the corset which when she took it off didn't make her any fatter to Vika's notice. When she finally removed the last bit just above her hip the whole dress fell on the ground in one go, revealing her panties. Her undergarments were a piece of cloth characterized by a thin strip of material along the center of the garment's rear designed to sit between the wearer's buttocks cheeks connecting the front or pouch to the waistband behind the wearer, all of it had special borders giving it a sexy look. In other words a lingerie thong.

Leanne alarmed again. She moved her hands over her butt to hide the sexy underwear and turned around quickly. "Don't look!" she said. Her face was bright red, she was clearly embarrassed about it.

Vika quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her pants down. She now had an equal amount of cloths on even though her pair of panties was a plain black one. She spread her arms and turned around a few times. "Ta da! Nothing to be embarrassed about right? " Leanne still ducked beneath the bedsheets quickly and hid her face. Vika pulled the sheets up a bit on her side a laid down herself. Two bird laguz in one bed was a bit awkward though. They had to lie with their faces towards each other so that their wings wouldn't be in the others way.

Vika quickly closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. It didn't come easy even when she tried thinking of happy things. After an hour she still hadn't fallen asleep, normally she would've gone for a glass of water but she didn't know if Leanne was a light sleeper or not. Then something she had not foreseen happened. She felt Leanne's lips on her forehead giving her a deep passionate kiss. She heard some rustling indicating Leanne had gotten out of bed. The sound of the window being opened then followed. Vika now opened her eyes and saw Leanne slipping away through the window. Vika jumped out of bed, where could Leanne gone off to so late in the night? Was she going to visit Neassala on his request? Her robe was still here meaning she was out in her underwear. If she was to find out she had to hurry after her. She looked out of the window and clearly could see Leanne fly through the sky to the south. The full moon provided excellent light so Vika had no problem following Leanne even when she 5 minutes later flew down between the trees. Vika lowered too now and entered the edge of the forest a bit behind where Leanne had. It was near the water of the supposedly cursed lake. Vika as silently as she could tried to get closer to where she had last seen Leanne and quickly found the spot. Leanne's underwear was lying on the ground between the bushes and soft singing was hear able. Vika turned over to see what was happening exactly. She was now looking over the lake. The moon was visible in the reflection of the water and Leanne had stepped in up to her knees. Leanne bowed down and formed a little bowl with her hands pulling the water up and washing it over her body. Had Leanne just come here to wash herself?

Then Leanne suddenly stopped. She turned around and was now facing where Vika was. Vika was pretty sure she was well hidden in the woods, there was no way she could see her now. Leanne bowed her head down and folded her hands on top of each other on her lower belly. She closed her eyes and raised her head up the sky lowering her hands. Her hands started to move over her pussy and she started to moan softly. Vika noticed Leanne was hairless downstairs. How young was she? Surely she had not come of age yet, Vika knew this much. She counted out on her head, Tibarn had told her Leanne was only 15 when the Serenes massacre had taken place. That was 23 years ago so Leanne was only 38? Her body sure doesn't look like a 14 to 15 year young Beorc but she just guessed she just developed well early.

Vika had never touched herself downstairs in that way, being a former slave she had only negative experience with that place but now it still started to ache. She held in but didn't stop watching Leanne. Watching the heron with her perfect smooth forms clumsily masturbating was a vision that enchanted her. She wished she was a heron now so she could read Leanne's mind, what was she thinking off? Would it be Neassala or did she not think of any male, she was after all still too young to be having these thoughts.

"Oh yes, yes. More." Leanne was moaning now panting and breathing heavy in between. Vika felt awkward watching someone in her private time and decided to leave.

"Vika, touch me more!" Vika's focus was now fully on Leanne. The young heron had sexual thoughts about her all the time. Well it's normal for young girls to want to experiment she thought then. She'll become a straight person in time probable, Neassala is all over her anyways.

She watched as Leanne moved one hand back up giving her lower hand all the free space to rub, instead her now free hand moved over to her breast which she was now beginning to massage too.

"Ahw yes. Give me more Vika." Leanne now moved one finger inside herself. "Ah! Yes Vika it feels so good inside!"

This was the trigger for Vika. Her hand now disappeared in her panties. If it felt that good for Leanne why wouldn't it for her? With two fingers she carefully spread her pussy open and with a third she carefully started stroking between her lips. A shiver went through her body and she bended forwards at the unexpected pleasure that now surged through her body. Slowly she started to speed up her movements just going forth and back with that finger between her outer pussy lips.

Leanne had meanwhile also sped up rubbing her pussy without control not taking mention of how hard she was moaning. "Oh yes Vika, More Vika, Right there Vika. Please give me more."

Vika was having a hard time to control her own voice, but was now feverishly rubbing. She had added a second finger and noticed she covered a lot more flesh now, also she had now become wet down. She wondered if that was normal and tried to see if Leanne was also wet. Even though they were quite far apart it was easy to see. She had put a little bit of water on herself to wash beforehand but Leanne had juice dripping down her legs and with each movement her juice flew around. A thought came to mind that she was leaving a huge stain on her panties but she couldn't care less. She slid down a finger and noticed it went in with ease. There was no pain at all, was it because of the wetness? She kept rubbing while now pushing a finger in and out of herself. She didn't notice that now her own panties were soaked the water was now too flowing down her legs and on the ground. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but she was as it was still standing above Leanne's underwear.

She then felt something strange. She became more sensitive and took this opportunity to feel herself more. She moved her hands as fast as she could. She looked at Leanne and rubbed more and more. She couldn't go faster but still wanted to.

"Leanne." She said out loud as she climaxed. In shocks she squirted on the ground. Not long after she saw Leanne do the same thing she had done. Suddenly that hand that had been massaging her breast went back down and she started to rub at top-speed.

"Oh yes, Vika!, Vika!, Vikaaaaaah!." Leanne bend forward and her whole body made shocking movements. She kept shocking for a minute and was still breathing heavy. "Oh yes Vika." She said again, this time softly. Her climax was over.

Leanne stood back up and walked back towards her cloths. Vika knew this was the cue to get out of there before she was discovered. She turned around and flew through the forest staying low. She quickly flew through the streets and went back through the window. She puled her panties off and dropped them on the ground those would only be a hindrance in bed when they were this wet.

She laid down in bed and pretended to be asleep again. A minute later she could hear Leanne enter the room. She took a risky option by closing her right eye that was almost fully burrowed inside her pillow a tiny bit. To her surprise Leanne was still naked and had her underwear in her hands instead. Leanne pushed her own panties at her face and sniffed in deeply. She sniffed again. "Oh Vika." She moaned softly. Leanne opened her mouth and stuck the panties in her mouth and started to suck on them. She pulled them out again and dropped them on the ground. "Not bad." She decided. She then went back in the bed.

When Vika woke up Leanne was still sleeping like a baby in front if her. Leanne was probably used to long nights and after last night she deserved that extended rest. She got up picked her panties up from the ground and threw it on the pile of cloths she still had to wash. She put on her last clean cloths, there was nothing about it she had to clean them today whether she wanted to or not, or else she had to walk around in dirty cloths tomorrow. She decided to do it after Leanne and the others had left again, seeing them off properly. Having the day off she had ample time anyways. She went to the toilets to freshen up. Splashing some water in her face and washing herself behind the ears quickly she looked at the mirror. She wasn't really pretty, her eyes were a bit weird and her hair looked unattended at the best. She took some time to try to make her hair look better but decided it was a lost cause after a while. When she walked back she noticed Leanne had woken up and had picked up her dress too. Pulling it over the heater had been effective to dry it. She joined up at breakfast where an irritated Neassala was telling a tired looking Leanne to hurry up.

"I'm sorry Vika but we have to go already." Nealuchi addressed her. "We have an appointment in the early morning but we thank your hospitality."  
"Oh okay. Bye then." She said.

Neassala pushed Leanne outside and Nealuchi followed close by. They were gone. Vika quietly ate her breakfast and went out for some fresh air. She flew around town for an hour and then returned to Mandala's

She couldn't extend it any longer and gave in. It was washing day. She picked up her dirty laundry basked at dragged it to the sink. She plugged the outlet drain pipe and filled it with warm water. She then lifted the pile up to turn it around and let all cloths fall into the sink at once when she suddenly stopped. On top of her pile was lying a white thong, the same one Leanne had worn the day before. She quickly picked it up and putted it in the pockets of her pants. She searched for it but couldn't find the pair she had worn herself. Had Leanne accidentally switched the panties?

Oh well she thought, she tumbles the dirty cloths in the sink and started washing them. Pants, Shirts, bras, panties and socks. Those were all the cloths she ever wore.

After she was done she hung the cloths outside to dry. The church bell rang loud. It was 12 o'clock now. She went back inside for lunch. The Gallian group had also left and it was back to normal. Being bored Vika retreated herself in her room. She laid down on the bed. With hand behind her head she stared up to the ceiling. What a weird day yesterday had been, she had never thought Leanne would be interested in her. Se then recalled the panties she still had in her pocket. She pulled them out and held them high above her head. They were wet though not as wet as her own had been. She touched it thoroughly on the edges, they were soft to the touch. She felt herself wetting. She moved her hands over to the backside which was smaller then the front. Before having seen it on Leanne she had only heard of a thong, apparently it was true. This small piece of cloth was only to attach the front and the back but had furthermore only the function to show off the ass. Would it still be comfortable she wondered. Leanne had sniffed these panties late last night and clearly enjoyed it, was it really that good? She moved the panties down and pushed them against her nose. She took a deep breath in, the smell was salty yet a bit sweet too. It really was good and she took another sniff. She then tried tasting it like Leanne had done. She putted in her mouth and sucked on it slightly.

"hmmm."

The taste was terrific too! She sniffed it again and then pulled it back up high above her face. There was a silent second and then she said: "Ah whatever!"

She rolled over off the bed to a standing position. Within a whiplash time she had unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Then her panties went off. She opened the door of her closet to reveal a big mirror. She looked at herself, her pussy was hairy but the hairs were small and blond unlike the hair on her head. She moved her fingers down and spread open her pussy. She had stood in front of the mirror before each day when dressing on but never had looked at herself in a sexual way. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. Her ass was nice and firm, nothing wrong with that. She was pleased with what she saw.

"Bang!"

Vika had slapped her own ass and seeing it she found it quite arousing. She massaged her ass for a while closing her eyes, this too felt good. She then got a new idea and picked up the panties again. This was a perfect opportunity to feel how much different a thong was. The small way behind she stepped in and shoved it up. Leanne's hips are smaller the hers so the last part didn't go as easy as she expected. The soft edges formed perfectly to her body. When she pulled it up for the last bit she could feel the cloth disappear between her buttocks. She looked over her shoulder again, the cloth looked like it disappeared inside her ass, while showing it off nonetheless. She wanted to see more and now bowed forward so she could see between her legs. She placed her hands on her ass and spread it open slightly. The panty had been wet all the time but at Vika's vagina an even darker spot had appeared, she had dirtied the place where Leanne's pussy had been. She had a great view of herself which aroused her further. The panties were tight and were showing off every detail of her body. She placed a finger on the dark spot of the panty.

"This thing has been licked by Leanne. I wonder if I would give it back she would lick it again just like that." She had said those words up hard.

"I'm sorry Leanne but I'm going to abuse your panties now!" She said placing her full hand on the soft cloth. She raised her head up again, the blood had been flowing to her head. She turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed just inches behind her. She spread her legs wide and got a good view of her front this time. She started moving her hand over the white cloth, it felt slightly different from her raw skin. The sensation was less direct but the mental factor of this being Leanne's made up for it.

"Oh yes Leanne! Lick your panties, they'll have my taste now!"

Vika loved the imagination of Leanne licking those panties while she still had them on. She thought back of the night before where she had spied on Leanne's alone time. Leanne had massaged her breasts too. She pulled off her shirt and looked at them. They were Firm and the nipples were small but cute, she did however notice she was smaller the Leanne and Leanne still should be developing. She imagined how big Leanne eventually would become.

This thought send an electric sensation through her body and her hand was quickly back downstairs. She started rubbing again but didn't get the satisfaction she had gotten at first. She then tried putting her hand inside the panties instead. The panties were already tight around her so her hand was a narrow fit. As soon as she could reach her sensitive region she started vibrating those fingers again while trying to push her hand further down. She never did however because she had found a small bobble and had found it a bit strange. She tried pinching it and didn't regret it.

"Ahhn Leanne yes lick me there!"

She focused on that spot solely now and rubbed it fast, soon that same feeling returned again, the feeling you want to rub it so much that you lose all control over your hands and body and can't seem to go fast enough. Sloppily sounds came from her pussy as she was rubbing it as fast as she could. She didn't care if the cloth would rip but she had to get to THAT point again.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Aaaaaaaaahhn!"

She shocked her hips up multiple times feeling like she was in heaven. She pulled herself together and stood up. Standing before the mirror she decided she didn't look bad at all. She pulled the panty down and took it off. She picked it off the ground.

"Thanks Leanne. You can come and make me come anytime." while saying these words she used the panties to dry herself downstairs. It wasn't very effective but it did felt kinda nice.

Suddenly she heard a sound: "Aahn!"

Vika looked over to where the sound had come from. She noticed her door was open slightly, just enough to peek through. She walked over and stuck her head out to see who it was but found no one there. "Oh well, whoever it was I hope he has had a great show there."

She picked up her own panties again and pulled them on. She had dirtied these too already when she had pulled the white ones from her pocket. She then had a plan. She pulled her panties down a bit and placed the white ones in the crotch section. She then pulled them up again. She felt the wet panties being pushed against and slightly inside her pussy, she loved it. Pulling her pants on top of it and lastly her shirt back on. Time to pull a window open or something. It must smell pretty terrible in here now.

At dinner it was quiet that evening. She had a extra big portion since only so few people were there. She ate up and decided to just go sleep early that evening. When she got into the bed she still had her panties on, including the panties that were inside them. She fell asleep quickly.


End file.
